Wish
by celestialprincess55
Summary: ShinxIv ViViD J-rock. Does magic for love exist? Two chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Not too much to say about it. Just hope you'd like :) It has two chapters.**

* * *

**Wish…**

Ivu looked outside the window, into the dark night and lonely streets, and sighed. He was bored… so damn bored… and hungry... He was starving to death.

He looked at his watch and sighed more. It was still too early and Shin had called to tell him that he was stucked in traffic and might be late at home that day... It sucked.

_If only he was already here… _He thought, and let himself to fall heavily on the bed, burying his face in the pillow.

If Shin was there, they could do all sort of things together to get rid of boredom…

They could watch movies or play video games. They could read manga together, or play with Yu-Gi-Oh cards, or talk for hours and hours without an end, till they fell asleep on the couch…very close to each other, almost touching…

That thought instantly made him feel tingly inside and he nuzzled the pillow, blushing slightly…

Also, if Shin was there, he could cook some dinner for him…. He could made him some noodles or ramen, which he would devour with absolute pleasure cuz Shin prepared those things exactly the way he liked and also… Well, it was Shin cooking for him… that in itself was good enough to make him happy.

He sighed again and sniffed the pillow — a small smile appearing on his features the moment he recognized the soft scent impregnated on it —. It smelled like him… so much like him… his fragrance, his aroma… so sweet and so fine and so him … And well, of course it would smell a lot like him. It was Shin's bedroom after all, and he was on his bed.

He nuzzled the pillow and blushed lightly.

"Ah, so nice…" He let himself to mumble out loud, knowing there was no one at home who could listen to his words, and he huggled the pillow tightly, thinking about its owner.

He really hoped Shin wouldn't notice at all that he had been there again, in his room. He already was running out of excuses to explain why he kept continuously entering his bedroom whenever he was left alone in the apartment they shared together. Also, he had lost count of the many times he had fallen asleep on there, without noticing, and then his bandmate had found him when he arrived. It was always so embarrassing… Shin would never get mad at him for that… of course he wouldn't… he was just so nice and caring, but that didn't change the fact that he kept feeling embarrassed whenever he was caught in his bedroom.

_It… it is just so odd…_ He thought… _Shin must think I'm spying on him… _

Though, he couldn't help it… He just liked it so much being in his bedroom… felt so good and comfortable in there, more than in his own room.

Sometimes — and this was his little secret —, he would even open the doors of Shin's dresser and sniff a little on his shirts and sweaters, touching slightly the different fabrics with his fingers. Thankfully, the vocalist had never caught him doing that or he would surely die from embarrassment.

No, it wasn't that Ivu was gossiping or spying on Shin. That wasn't it. Not at all… he would never… Well, in a way, he was doing exactly that, but… No, he wasn't in love with him either. Of course he wasn't… or at least that was what he liked to think…

"Pff!... C'mon, I can't be in love…! As if I could" He muttered to himself and huffed.

He couldn't… he couldn't be in love with Shin. But then… he unconsciously kissed the pillow and his face turned immediately bright crimson. Had he…? Had he just imagined himself kissing Shin?!

"Ieeeeee!" He screamed and crawled under the sheets, curling himself into a ball and feeling his cheeks warm.

_I'm screwed… _He thought as a thousand butterflies started to dance in the pit of his stomach at the image he had just pictured himself in.

"_Dammit"_

Suddenly, he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and he jumped. Maybe that was Shin. His heart rushed, beating so fast, he thought it was a miracle it was still inside his chest. However, when he looked at the number on the screen, great part of his sudden enthusiasm faded. It wasn't Shin. It was just Ko-Ki.

"Ah, so disappointing…" He sighed and answered the call. "Moshi moshi…"

"Hey Iv!" The voice at the other side of the phone exclaimed so enthusiastically it almost made him drop his phone…

"Hey!" He answered, with not as much of enthusiasm as his interlocutor.

"Are you free right now, man? I was wondering if you would be willing to accompany me to the mall to buy a present for my mother's birthday… I have no idea what to get her hehe…"

"Ettou…" Iv thought for a minute… He was damned bored and the idea of going outside – even if it was to buy a woman's present – didn't sound bad to him at all, but…

He looked at the hour. It wasn't too early, but it wasn't too late either… He didn't know how much more Shin was going to late. He wanted to see him before he went to sleep cuz in the morning he might not get the chance since they both had a tight schedule…

"Hmmm… do you think it's gonna take you long to make a choice?" He asked.

"I don't know. I just told ya I have no idea of what to buy. I thought you could at least help me a little"

Ivu scratched his head. He wasn't sure if he should go.

"Can't you ask anyone else… I´m kinda busy right now…" In fact, he wasn´t doing anything but lay on Shin's bed, though he still lied cuz he wasn't sure if he should go with Ko-Ki. "Why don´t you go with Reno or Ryouga?"

"Pff… I just called Reno. He said he was going to drink with Ryouga today… so he couldn't come with me... Please, Iv! Please! Come with me..."

"Hmm..." Iv still hesitated for a moment. He wasn't convinced of going, but he ended up accepting the invitation. "Okay... Be there in a few. Where I see you?"

* * *

…

"People are looking weird at us..."

"Hmm..?"

"Yeah, look!" Ko-Ki pointed to his surroundings and to some girls looking, discretely, at them...

Iv rolled his eyes... He was hungry and not in the mood for that kind of things right now...

"It must be because we are the only boys in the shop" He mumbled quietly, while looking at some fluffy and stuffed dolls...

"Why don't you buy your mom one of these?" He suggested, showing the dolls to his friend. "So we can walk away from here, already"

"My mom is not eight years old Iv and... What the hell is wrong with these girls?! We are looking for a present for my mother, people! For my mother!" Ko-Ki muttered out loud, before going to other part of the shop to continue looking for stuff...

Iv sighed and walked around. To be honest, his mind was far, far away from there... still in his apartment and in Shin's bedroom... He wondered what the vocalist could be doing at that moment... He hoped he would eat and rest well in case they couldn't see each other that day, to make sure of it by himself...

He was so lost in thought, but suddenly something caught his attention…

"Huh?"

Not too far from where he was, just a few steps forward, a big group of girls was piled in front of a shelf, full with Teddy Bears. It was the weirdest thing he had seen in that store so far, and it caught his attention… The girls seemed excited and he couldn't understand why.

Also, a lot of them were buying Teddy Bears and it was just so strange. From where he was standing, he just couldn't see anything of special in those bears, but the people around seem to think very different…

His curiosity made him approach a little, but he didn't dare to look at the bears for himself, knowing there were so many girls gathered around and being him the only boy.

He peeked discretely at the shelf, trying to get a better sight of the stuffed bears from where he was standing, but still couldn't get what was so special about them…

"Are you looking for something, mister?" A voice cooed from behind and made him jump a little…

"Eh? Ahh… oh, well…" He turned to see one of the girls attending the shop, who was smiling brightly at him. "Ermm no… just, my friend and me, we were looking a present for his mother hehe…" He rubbed the back of his neck a little, not knowing what else to say…

"Ohh…" The girl giggled. "It's okay… I just thought you wanted to buy one of our new Teddy Bears"

Iv shook his head. "No, I was just wondering why so many people was gathered around"

"I see…" The girl smiled at him. "Well, that's just our new merchandise…" She made a little pause and looked at him. "For true love". She winked at him.

Iv looked back at her, trying not to seem too interested. "True love?" He asked, lifting an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

The girl smiled more, in a mysterious way…"It's not the bear, but the stone that comes inside the bags in their hands what's special about them. They have magic."

Iv looked skeptically at her… "Magic?" He couldn't help, but snort. "Really?"

The girl just nodded. "Don't laugh at it. It's true… I couldn't believe it myself, but then…" She blushed and seemed a bit nervous all of a sudden. "Anyway, it's true. They are magic. I've seen it" She looked seriously at him.

The bassist couldn't believe it yet, but he was still curious about it. "So what sort of a magic they do?" He asked, not really convinced at all that he should keep listening to that kind of crazy thing, but his curiosity was beyond his rational thinking…

"Well, it's really simple" The girl smiled even wider. "You just have to look for a place with a big tree… The park, for example, and you choose one…. Then you stand in front of it with the stone on your right palm and your left palm on the tree's trunk, you say out loud the name of your love, or the name of the one person you would like to love you, and you ask for a wish. Whatever love wish or love thought you have, it doesn't matter. Then you place the stone back on the bear's bag and give it to your special person as a present. Your wish will be fulfilled for sure." She claimed with a lot of confidence in what she was saying.

Iv blinked. That sounded… crazy, to be honest… Yeah, it was crazy!… But he felt a little tingly inside the moment he pictured the idea.

_So… a person you love, huh? A love wish?_

He looked back at the bears… Maybe he should give it a try, just to verify by himself the girl's words… Maybe… What if it really worked? If it did, maybe he could be with…

_Nah! Nah! _He shook his head as the girl watched him, evidently, with an understanding look. _C'mon… it's just crazy!_

"You love someone, don't you?"

"Huh?!" He looked back at the girl. "No, no… just… well, thanks a lot for the information. I gotta find my friend now ne…" He smiled and bowed politely.

"C'mon, it's obvious you love someone. I'm telling you the truth ermm… what's your name by the way?"

"Ivu" He replied quickly.

"Well Ivu, if you are in love you should give it a try to the bears, okay… You won't regret it!" She smiled and winked once more, and Ivu blushed just at the mention of the word "love".

"O-okay… I… I'm going to look for my friend now. Thanks again." He bowed again and fled quickly in the search of Ko-Ki. His heart was beating fast all of a sudden and he was all flushed and agitated.

He found his friend paying already for a perfume in the other side of the shop.

"Ready?" He asked. "You found something good?"

Ko-Ki nodded. "Well, I guess so…" He showed him the bag with the perfume. "I hope she will like it."

Iv smiled. "I hope so too… Let's go now, okay?"

"Okay… "The drummer said happily, and they both walked out the store…

They haven't walked too far though, when Iv suddenly stopped and looked back with a lost expression.

"Is something wrong?" Ko-Ki asked, looking strangely at his friend.

Iv kept silent, hesitating and struggling with his own thoughts…

"Ivu? Hey, dude! You okay?"

"Wait here ne… I remember I also have to buy something, okay?"

"Eh?! What do you have to…?" But Iv never listened the last part of that question, because before Ko-Ki could ask him any other thing, he was already running back to the store they have left not too long ago…

It was stupid, crazy and just the dumbest thing in the world, but… he didn't have many chances, so he had to try whatever that might help him… Yeah, it sure had to be impossible, but give it a try wasn't going to kill anybody, was it?

He reached again the shop, walked directly to the Teddy Bear's shelf, took one and went to pay for it…

"I want this…" He said with conviction and didn't even care when the girl in the cash register looked surprised at him.

* * *

…

When Ko-Ki and him were returning back to home, he felt stupid again for having bought something like that, but… At least the drummer didn't ask him what he bought. He would die from embarrassment if someone discovered about it.

_So… true love? _He gripped his bag a little tight, unconsciously. For some reason, he truly hoped it will work…


	2. Chapter 2

**The second and last chapter. Hope you like :)**

* * *

So… there he was… All alone, in the middle of the park, standing in front of a big momiji tree and feeling absolutely stupid.

_Okay, one more time, why the hell was I supposed to be here__**?**_ He questioned himself as he looked up to the big tree.

He sighed and took out from his pocket the small stone he'd been keeping for two days, hidden on his bedroom, along with a certain stuffed bear.

_I can't believe I'm going to do this…_

But he couldn't help it... What else could he do? Things were just a bit more complicated for him than for most of the people who were in love in the world. It wasn't easy at all…

Just to begin with it, he had fallen for his best friend who – to worsen it all – happen to be a guy. That, in itself, was a problem. It would have been a problem just with the "best friend thing", but being his "best guy friend". Well, that was something else... Besides, he was the vocalist of his band. Things were just too complicated.

He sighed more. If he… if Shin happened to know about his feelings, what would he think? He would probably reject him completely – which wasn't exactly an exciting thought –, but it sure was objective.

_Anyways, it's not like this is gonna work and I know it… _He thought, smiling a bit sadly and looking at the stone… _But I have nothing to lose giving it a try…_

So, he took a deep breath and hold the stone on his right hand, while placing the left on the tree's trunk.

_I hope I still remember how it was supposed to work…_

Well, if his memory was still good, the next step was to say the name of his love, wasn't it?

"Uhh… ermm… Shin! " He pronounced it out loud… Or maybe it didn't work if it was just the stage name and not the real one? "uhhh…ano… A-akihide?" He mumbled unsurely, just in case, and waited for a moment… What was he waiting exactly? He didn't know. Maybe something extraordinary to happen that made him feel as if it was working, but nothing happened, so he sighed again…

_What the hell am I doing?! _He thought miserably, shaking his head. _It's obvious, this ain't gonna work…_

However, deep inside, he was hoping for it to really work. He would be kinda disappointed if it didn't…

"Okay tree…" He looked up at the tree again. "The thing is this" He took a deep breath "You are supposed to grant me a wish along with this stone nee.." He made a little pause to gain courage. He felt a bit stupid and was starting to get nervous for some reason. He had never spoken about his feelings with anybody and it was difficult even to think of them so, even if he knew he was alone in that park, it still made him anxious to say something about it.

"I'm gonna ask something simple, okay? I would ask: _I wanna be with Shin forever… _But I think that would overload the stone's powers, wouldn't it?" He sighed a little. "So instead of that, I just want a thing… I've always wondered how it would be if I could kiss him… just one time… A real kiss and not just a peck for fanservice. I bet it would be good…" He smiled a little. "Is it that his lips are soft? Is he gentle? Does he bite humans as he said once in an interview?" He laughed a little at the last thought, then he breathed deeply again… "Anyway, I know this ain't gonna work, but at least I could tell it once nee… even if you are just a tree and can't listen or understand what I said…"

He smiled a bit, looking up at the three and then at the sky. It was a beautiful afternoon and the sun was already hiding, making the park shine brightly with the twilight colors. That just made him think of how nice it would be just to walk around with Shin by his side at that moment. He sighed one last time and decided to go back home. Shin had promised to make ramen for dinner and he was definitely hungry for that…

He put carefully the stone in his pocket, silently praying for his wish to come true…

* * *

...

When Iv arrived to the apartment, stars were already shining above his head. It was a dark night and it was getting a bit cold too, so he put his hands on his jacket's pockets and hurried to the elevator to get quickly into his apartment.

He was about to press the button up to his floor, when a figure appeared in the hall, running to him and calling his name.

"Ivu!"

The bassist would recognize that voice, that hair and that face no matter in which part of the world he was. It was just so simple to recognize him. And maybe it was beacause he was just coming from the park after telling his big secret to a tree and making his wish, but his heart immediately skipped a beat and started to beat faster…

_Oh, no! Not now… _He thought as he tried hard to hide any sign of agitation within him. _Please, not now…_

But even if the believed it would be better not to speak to him right now, he stooped the elevator and waited for the older man to reach it.

"You barely made it, man. I was about to press the up button…" He started saying as Shin finally reached his side, but – to his absolute surprise –, the vocalist just nodded quickly and took his hand.

"S-shin?"

"We need to talk…" Shin simply said and pulled him out of the elevator.

Iv blinked in confusion, but had no time to react, before been dragged outside with no more explanation.

* * *

…

In their way to the park, Shin didn't even look at Ivu. He stayed silent and just walked quickly in front of him. The younger boy didn't dare to ask what was happening and he just followed him. He had never seen Shin like that and, to be honest, he was starting to worry a little.

Suddenly, they stopped and Shin turned to him.

"So… what's happening? You are starting to scare me" Iv said, looking directly at his friend's face.

Shin shook his head and put something in Ivu's palm. In the dark, it was difficult to tell what that object was. It felt cold and with rounded borders. The bassist lift it up to his eyes to take a better look to it and… He almost fainted when he realized what it was!

"Ahhhh… Impossible!" He yelled and jumped back, letting the object fall to the ground once he made sure he had seen it right. "I'm sure I…" He looked desperately into his pockets and sighed in relief when he felt in his hand the little stone he had kept on them before.

_Thank goodness… I thought I had…_

But before he could think about anything else, a realization hit him hard…

_If my magical stone is in my pocket, then... that other… Who…?_

He looked up at Shin with wide eyes. Under the shadows of the night and the trees around them, he wasn't able to tell for sure, but it looked as if his friend was blushing slightly. He kneeled down and picked up the stone Ivu had let fall to the ground.

"This one is mine" He said once he stood up again. "I bought it today".

Ivu looked at him in shock, not quite believing what was happening at that moment. His legs felt as if made of butter and he was starting to feel a bit dizzy from impression.

"You…" He opened his mouth a little to speak, but the words wouldn't come out of it… "You h-heard me…" He managed to babble awkwardly in the end.

He wasn't asking. He was sure Shin had heard him before, when he spoke his heart to the tree. The trunk of that three was wide enough for a person to be behind it and him not noticing about.

"How could you?" Iv was in shock.

"It was not my intention!" Shin immediately replied with a note of desperation on his voice. "I came here in the afternoon to… and then you appeared…"

Shin clenched his fist around the stone he had just picked up, as he reminded of what had happened…

* * *

That day, he had gone into the mall just to get a bit distracted from work. He was boredn and he felt he needed to relax a little.

How he ended up buying that curious Teddy bear in his bag? He couldn't remember it very well. Just… there were all those advertisements everywhere and he felt curious about them. He was surprised when that, all-nice and happy girl, told him about the supposed powers of the stone within them and… he just felt the urge to buy it.

When he got into the park to test for himself if those stories were right, he found it hard to find a tree he liked enough to ask it a wish. Yeah, it was stupid, maybe the most stupid thing in the world, but he still wanted to make a good choice. It took him about an hour to find that enormous momiji tree.

He had just placed his hand on the trunk and pronounced lowly his love's name, when he heard it from the other side of the three and froze. His name… called out loud by the person he was thinking of too.

"Why didn't you say a thing? Why didn't you tell me you were there too?!" Ivu's high-pitched tone made Shin come back to reality again.

"I couldn't… I didn't have the time…" He tried to explain quickly.

"Still…"

"Ivu, believe me… It was impossible…"

And it had been impossible… After hearing everything Iv said to the three, the only thing Shin was able to do was to open slightly his mouth, in surprise, and feel his heart pumping blood fast through his veins. It took him a lot of minutes to recover from the shock and a bit more to make a decision and start running back to home…

"I… I was lying! You can't believe it's true, right? I mean…"

"Ivu…"

The boy flinched back and look at him almost pleadingly, almost teary-eyed.

"I was joking!" He almost yelled at him, but it was too obvious that Shin didn't believe him a word.

"Ivu…"

The younger trembled and tried to hide his face by looking at his feet.

He was already about to cry, when he felt a gentle touch on his cheek and suddenly his chin was lifted up and his lips met the vocalist's.

Ivu opened wide his eyes and then closed them, just enjoying the feeling. The kiss was soft and just everything he had imagined it to be and even better… so much better. He melted immediately.

When they parted, the bassist felt it had been too short for him to be satisfied, but he still smiled widely and stupidly.

"Does this mean the stone work?" He asked.

Shin chuckled and shrugged. "I don't know. You never gave me a bear" He giggled. "Wanna test it right this time?"

Ivu looked at him, confusedly, and then watched as the older man placed his hand on a tree's trunk. It took the boy a moment to realize it was the same he had been in before.

Shin just hold his stone in his right palm and said Ivu's name. Then, he added: "I want to be with Ivu forever".

The bassist felt his heart flutter a bit and he blushed madly when Shin took out a Teddy bear from his bag and put the stone on it.

"There…" He gave the bear to Iv and winked. "Let's see if it works."

With that said, he took his hand and they both walked back home, and Ivu still prayed – as he leaned his head a little on Shin's shoulder, on his way back – , that the magic would work…


End file.
